


Blaze Your Fire

by staygame (sungjae)



Category: EXO (Band), K-pop
Genre: M/M, Marijuana
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-06
Updated: 2012-12-06
Packaged: 2017-12-08 21:17:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/766103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sungjae/pseuds/staygame
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Baekhyun and Kai smoke together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blaze Your Fire

**Author's Note:**

> Title from Bob Marley's "Stir It Up"

"I got it from Henry hyung," Jongin explains as Baekhyun rolls a messy joint on the kitchen table. _Look what I have_ Jongin had said when they were finally left alone, waving the plastic bag in front of his face with a sly grin. Baekhyun could do a better job with the joint if he wanted to, but he wants to smoke up before the other guys get home and start pestering them to share.

They move to the couch when Baekhyun finishes rolling the joint, carrying it over cupped in his hands like something precious. He lets Jongin take the first hit since he's the one that bought it. Jongin holds it pinched between his fingers- classic weed pose- and takes a long drag, only coughing a little when he pulls back and passes it over to Baekhyun.

It's not that good, not like the stuff they got in Los Angeles that one time after the concert, shared with Amber and Donghae in an empty dressing room backstage, but it'll do. They pass it back and forth a few times. Baekhyun stares as Jongin exhales, imagining the same smoke curling up against the tissue of his lungs.

"Henry," Jongin says, apropos of nothing, as he hands the joint over. "He's from Canada. Do you think he knows Justin Bieber?"

Baekhyun giggles, snorting a little as he tucks his face into Jongin's neck and breathes in the smell of sweat and too much body spray. "I'm pretty sure that Canada is, like, big. Ask Yifan hyung."

The joint is burnt down to nub at this point and when Jongin reaches for it, he grabs too close to the tip and quickly pulls back, hissing in pain. Baekhyun laughs at him as he takes a long, final drag before dropping the joint into the cup of water. "You big baby," he says, reaching out to grab at Jongin's fingers. Jongin's eyes are wide as Baekhyun pulls his fingertips up to his mouth, licking tentatively around the fingernail of his index finger.

"What are you doing?" Jongin asks.

"Making you feel better," Baekhyun hums, lips closing around his finger. It's not like he means to give Jongin's finger a blowjob, but it's almost instinctual the way his mouth slides along the length of his finger until he reaches Jongin's knuckle, running his tongue over the skin. His hands are kind of nasty, tasting a little like the pungency of weed, but that doesn't stop Baekhyun from slipping Jongin's middle finger into his mouth so that he's sucking on both.

Jongin's face is a mixture of surprise and confusion, mouth hanging open, and it eggs Baekhyun on until he's sucking in earnest. When he finally drops Jongin's hand, his fingers are thoroughly coated in his spit. "Gross," Jongin says. He wipes them on the couch.

"But you do feel better, right?" Baekhyun asks, teasing. Jongin rolls his eyes and grabs at Baekhyun's shoulders, tugging until Baekhyun topples over on him.

"Much better." His words are accompanied by a thrust of his hips. Baekhyun can feel his erection through his jeans, Jongin smiling up at him in that sleazy way he reserves for the stage, but right now, it works.

Jongin's hands come to rest just above the waistband of Baekhyun's boxers, skimming over the line between skin and fabric. His fingers are large, slightly calloused and warm on his skin, not pushing but resting there. Baekhyun moves his hips, grinding down as his cock twitches against the fabric of his skinny jeans. They rub lazily against each other, small circles that provide just enough friction to have Baekhyun moaning into Jongin's neck.

When they kiss, it's stale like Jongin's fingers. Baekhyun doesn't mind, not as he maps out the ridges of Jongin's teeth with his tongue, one hand sliding up through his hair. Jongin's mouth is softer than any mouth has the right to be, Baekhyun thinks, or maybe that's the weed talking.

"Hyung," Jongin says when he pulls back for air. "Hyung, take off your pants."

Jongin's boxer briefs are blue and polka dotted and the outline of his cock is plainly visible through the fabric. Baekhyun pauses in his struggle to shove his own pants down his thighs to admire it.

"Respect," he says. Jongin grins.

When he finally gets his pants down- pausing again to worry if he's wearing the pair of boxers with the hole in his crotch, because his left ball falling out might throw off the "let's not talk about what we're doing here" mood- it's infinitely better. No longer bordering on painful as Baekhyun grinds his hips against Jongin's, whose hands have moved on from Baekhyun's lower back to clutch his ass, pulling him down harder.

Baekhyun can feel it when Jongin comes, his entire body shuddering underneath Baekhyun, eyes closed and his head thrown back against the arm of the couch. Baekhyun only has time to bite down on the exposed skin of Jongin's neck before he's coming too.

He relaxes his arms, collapsing down on Jongin, which sort of draws attention to the mess of jizz in their boxers. Even so, the crook of Jongin's neck is cozy, inviting. Baekhyun doesn't want to get up. He's never getting up again if he doesn't have to.


End file.
